


Alien Erotica

by sammys_lover



Category: Resident Alien (TV 2021)
Genre: Alien Sex, Awkward Flirting, Biting, Comedy, Crushes, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Kissing, Mirror Sex, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Harry snoops around your computer and finds some... very interesting images.You seem to like aliens.More than he would have ever thought.
Relationships: Captain Hah Re | Harry Vanderspeigle x Reader, Captain Hah Re | Harry Vanderspeigle/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Alien Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut of 2021! And what better way to kick off my, what... like, 6th, 7th year of writing fics than with a brand new crush?
> 
> Yeah, I've fallen for yet another Alien. I just,,,, I love he.
> 
> Also. Uh. I couldn't just ignore what was said in episode 6. So yeah. 
> 
> I also, y'know, have had this idea in my head for a little while now. The mirror thing... now that's interesting.
> 
> Anyway, on with the show.

Harry absolutely could not believe his eyes. 

He- what is he looking at, exactly??? This is??? This is sex??? Sex art????? 

The images on your computer, created by your own hand, make him feel warm, and- oh. Interesting. 

He knew you were an artist. Didn’t understand it, exactly, why you bother to create art, but still found it interesting. Even more so now. 

The drawings on your screen feature a woman who bore a striking resemblance to you in some very interesting positions. 

The drawn woman was being taken from behind by an alien in the first image, breasts pressed against drawn glass. 

Another is the woman having eggs laid inside of her. 

All of the pictures share a common theme -- you. Getting rawed. By an alien. 

A flurry of thoughts go through his mind at the same time. 

The first thing that he thinks is “how could she have known about me? My disguise is perfect – there is no way she can see me like the brat can.” 

The second is that he shouldn’t be looking at these. These are... absolutely... uh... oh, actually he would really enjoy being touched like that. 

And finally, the third – the fact that he was unfortunately incredibly... what is the phrase? Turned up? Turned on! Turned on by the thought of you doing things like this... to him. 

He does his best to hide it when he hears you coming back into your living room. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

It wasn’t his FAULT. You were taking forever to grab coffee and cookies and he got BORED.

And he just... happened to find your computer. And your artwork. 

He quickly gets the hell out of your bedroom, getting in a totally and completely normal position that he had not moved from on the living room’s couch. 

You return with a plate of cookies and two cups of coffee. 

The two of you had been... sort of friends since he had gotten stuck in town. You noticed that he was sort of an outsider, and took him under your wing. And y’know, you give him food. So he’s a big fan of you. 

People on the outside looking in would call the both of you “best friends.” 

“Hey, are you okay? You’re flushed.” 

“I’m what?” 

“Your cheeks are pink.” 

You laugh a little bit as he takes his coffee cup – he laughs along with you... a little too loudly. 

“No! No, I- I was just... thinking.” 

“What about?” 

Your inquiry is so innocent, he almost answers truthfully. With your eyes looking at him over your cup as you take a sip... one might think you were innocent, but now Harry knew better. He knew about the... interesting content that ran through your silly little human mind. 

He had been quiet too long. 

“Aliens.” 

You freeze as he stiffens. Ugh, he had been so caught up in thinking about your art and your eyes that he had FORGOTTEN TO LIE. 

Meanwhile, you were panicking. What was he talking about??? Your eyes flick from him to your room – your bedroom door was open. You could see it open just a touch down the hallway. 

Aliens. Aliens, aliens, aliens... 

You suddenly remember your artwork you had been working on this afternoon. 

“Uh... what about them?” 

You take another nervous drink – Harry mimics your action. 

“Do you... think they’re... cool...?” 

Oh, god. He totally saw. 

“...What would make you think that I think aliens are cool?” 

He looks horribly embarrassed as he sits here, looking at the coffee mug in his hands, shoving a cookie in his mouth. 

“Oh....no reason.” He picks up another cookie. “I just think... aliens are handsome! I totally WISH I was an alien!” 

Your face is burning as he alludes to the fact that you’re PRETTY SURE is that he wants to fuck you?? I mean- he looked at your ALIENFUCKER artwork and how he’s saying that he WISHES HE WAS AN ALIEN????? 

You mean, he IS cute. And... you do kind of sort of have a horrible crush on him. And if he’s into... alien stuff, then why not...?

You decide to test the waters.

“Heh, you tryin’a tell me something, Harry?” 

He looks conflicted about something, shoving a cookie in his mouth as he stares at you. 

You know that he knows that you know. You just think that he’s bashful about seeing your artwork. 

“I have something I need to take care of at my cabin. It’s very important and I just recalled it.” 

He stands abruptly, picking up almost all of the rest of the cookies as he does, leaving your apartment without another word. 

*** 

After that strange encounter, you had done a few things around your home that evening. You had eaten dinner, cleaned a bit, and confirmed that yes, Harry had seen your alien erotica. You’re just happy he didn’t find that egg-laying dildo. Now THAT would have been embarrassing. 

You’re relaxing on your couch when your phone rings beside you, interrupting your marathon of Law & Order. It’s a number you don’t recognize. Curious, you pick it up. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Y/n! How are you? That’s nice-” It’s Harry on the other end of the line, not even giving you a chance to answer his question before continuing on. “I was wondering if you could meet me at my cabin.” 

You sit up, a bit confused. 

“Why? Everything okay?” 

“Yes! I- It's an... urgent matter.” 

You get up off of the couch, not really worrying about it. His last “urgent matter” was that he really, REALLY wanted a box of doughnuts at work. 

You throw on your jacket with a sigh. The sun was just setting, and it was only like... a ten minute ride by car over to his cabin. 

You tell him that you’ll be there soon, and the call is terminated. 

*** 

The ride to his cabin is quiet. Peaceful. Well, aside from your mild anxiety. 

Your mind had wandered, and you couldn’t help but wonder what he wanted. He had seen the worst of your sexual fantasies now. This HAD to be about... that. 

You try not to worry about it. 

You had gotten there quickly, and found yourself face to face with the odd doctor before you’d even knocked on his door. 

“Hey,” he lets you inside, and you hang your coat up by the door, looking at him, hoping you were hiding your nerves. “What’s up?” 

He ushers you forward, through the kitchen. He’d put wood into the fireplace, and the house is pleasantly warm. 

He... still hasn’t said anything yet, and he seems to be deep, deep in thought. 

You place your hand gently on his arm. 

“You okay?” 

In all the time you’d known him, you hadn’t ever seen him act like this. And you were one of his closest friends. He was one of yours.

He nods, looking at you in the low light of his living room. There’s a certain something- a fondness in his eyes as he looks at you. 

“I trust you.” 

His sudden confession is genuine. You can tell a distinct difference between the way he speaks to you and the way he speaks to others in town. When he tells you that he trusts you, you believe it. 

“Yeah, I trust you too, Harry.” 

The two of you are so close now, so close that if you leaned up you could kiss him. Right here. Right now. 

“And I don’t hate you.” 

You almost laugh – but he seems so sincere, like he’s confessing something embarrassing to you... you don’t. 

“I don’t hate you, either.” You give him a smile. “Far from it.” 

He seems to attempt to relax himself as he begins to guide you to... his room. His- his bedroom. He stops you in front of a... mirror? 

You freeze in front of it – behind you is a tall... alien for lack of a better word. 

The alien has dark eyes, blue, purple, and pink skin.... and is wearing Harry’s clothing. 

You look back at him, wondering if he could see that too – he doesn’t look surprised. 

“What...?” 

He looks so nervous, the poor man. You meet the alien’s eye in the mirror. 

“That is... me.” 

The alien’s mouth moves along with Harry’s words, and you realize... this is? Actually happening? 

You move over to the mirror, peering curiously into it. He watches you with fascination, and you look back at him. Nothing had changed in his face. He still looked... human. 

“How are you doing this?” 

“I don’t know how it works." That was a lie. You could see it. He continues. "But I thought you would...” He doesn’t meet your eye. 

You have... no idea how he was doing this. Was it some kind of trick? Was it CGI? There was no way he was an ACTUAL alien, right? 

Riiight? 

You... decide to play along with this. 

“I would...? Like your... alien form?” 

“... … … ...yes.” 

You look back to the mirror, taking a step backwards, standing in front of him, still facing the mirror. 

You grab his hands – which, in the mirror, have three fingers, guiding them up your waist, to your chest. You encourage him to cup and grope you through your shirt. 

“...I do.” 

You can feel the outline of his cock in his pants. 

“You do?” 

“I really do.” 

He squeezes you through your shirt. 

“I know you looked at my uh... artwork.” You look at him now – his bright eyes watching you in the mirror. “Wanna recreate some of ‘em?” 

His cheeks flush as you turn, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

He leans down, kissing you with a fire you don’t expect – but god, is it welcome. 

You deepen the kiss, guiding him backwards until the both of you fall on the bed. You had imagined this a hundred times before, every nerve of yours a live wire. 

You hold him close, your hands undoing the buttons on the front of his shirt. You grind against him, and he moans into your mouth. 

Your hands run down his chest, pushing him up so you could take his shirt the rest of the way off. 

You take your own shirt off, glad that you had skipped putting on a bra before leaving your apartment. 

His head ducks down, licking and sucking at your chest, dragging your nipple between his teeth.

The both of you fall back on the bed, with him on top of you – that's when you spot another mirror. 

There’s a mirror on the ceiling, and you watch him, in his alien form, as he grinds against you, still groping you, lifting his mouth from your breast. 

You need your pants off. Now. 

His hands are fumbling with your pants, the button and zipper soon undone, your hands moving to return the favor, feeling his cock strain against his pants as you hurriedly took them off.

He looks… god, he looks amazing. 

Harry stands on front of you, completely naked, about to get on top of you once again when you stop him, your eyes on the mirror. 

The alien form in the mirror was naked too, and his dick was… very, very intimidating. 

He doesn’t have a tentacle, like you’d fantasized. It was… larger than a human man’s genitalia, as far as length goes. It’s much paler than the rest of him, with pale pink veins running up and down the sides. 

It gets smaller the closer you come to the head, with a thick base. 

You can’t take your eyes off of him, your hand moving to give him a cautious stroke. 

He moans quietly as you do, watching your movements in the mirror. 

You meet his reflection’s eye. 

“You’re gorgeous.” 

You can see that he knows you’re being genuine. He knows that he’s quite attractive, at least to his people’s standards, and that any human would be in awe of him. Obviously. But hearing you say that, hearing from your lips how you were attracted to him made him feel… oh, something. Was it pride? Possibly. 

Whatever it is causes a stirring in his lower stomach, his cock twitching in your palm as you continue to pump him. 

He positions himself on the bed, unable to stop himself from bucking against your hand as his hands move to grip your thighs, spreading them out in front of him. 

You lock eyes with him just as the tip of him enters you. 

You shudder as he slides into you, a choked moan falling from your lips as he does, your head sinking back and further into the pillow below your head. 

He’s just so LONG. You wonder if you’ll be able to take him completely – but you somehow manage. 

You lay there, panting, eyes closed as you take in the feeling of him- god, he feels so goddamn big. 

He pulls back, still holding your thighs, only to roll his hips to bury himself in you to the hilt. 

You open your eyes – his eyes are shut and his brows are knit in concentration as he picks up a slow, steady rhythm. 

You watch him in the mirror above you both, watching yourself be fucked by him, his alien form picking up speed above you, slamming into you now. 

You moan out as he gets rougher, grunting with effort when you clench around him. 

“F-faster, please- ah!” 

He readjusts himself, going faster for you, not daring to admit that your noises were oh, so intoxicating. He actually wants this – to please you, to make you scream- 

“Harry-!” 

Your choked moan of his name beneath him awakens something in him – some painfully human urge to make you say it again. 

With an animalistic grunt, he goes faster, harder, burying himself to the hilt with every thrust, the thick base of his shaft brushing past and hitting your G-spot with every buck of his hips. 

You’re just about a drooling mess beneath him, struggling to focus your eyes on the mirror that showed you being ravaged, just like you’d drawn. 

“Say it again,” he breathes, forcing your eyes to focus on his still-human face in front of you. He thrusts his cock upwards, the pressure against your sex exactly what you need to cum – oh, you just need him to keep going. 

“Moan for me.” 

You whimper, grabbing at whatever you could to try to keep yourself grounded. 

The way he was absolutely rearraigning your guts was building your orgasm fast, a fire burning across every inch of your body as you burn for him. The band in your stomach snaps, and you, desperate to ride out your orgasm, try to buck your hips and thrust in time with him. 

You cry out his name, nails digging into his flesh as he continues his motions, not slowing on your account. 

If what he was doing got THIS sort of reaction out of you, there was no way on this accursed rock that he would stop. 

You’re twitching, every inch of you. Your inner walls, your thighs, your fingers... and every time he brings his hips down and buries himself inside of you, a tiny moan is forced from your lips. 

Your eyes are locked on him now – not the alien in the mirror, him. 

You’re so overwhelmed by what he’s doing to your body that your mind refuses to think properly. You just act. 

You take his face in your hands, kissing him with a passion you hadn’t ever felt before this very moment. 

When you moan into his mouth, his hips actually stutter. You miss that his eyes were wide open in shock, momentarily stunned. 

You were so tender with him that for a moment he worries about hurting you by continuing. But that thought passes quickly when one of your hands moves from his face to grab his ass and... well, encourage him to keep going. 

You break the kiss, looking up at him in the dim light of the cabin’s bedroom. 

He could swear that he sees the entire universe in your eyes. 

He pulls you up from your position on the bed, pulling you into his lap, your chests pressed together, hearts beating against each other, foreheads pressed together. 

Despite his reflection, this was the most human you’d ever seen him. 

You pull him into a softer kiss, riding him as much as you can while he moves in time with you. 

You take his hand, guiding it between your legs, pressing his knuckles to your clit. 

“Touch me- please,” your request melts into a moan, the small amount of friction from his fingers enough to send sparks shooting up your lower stomach. 

You guide his fingers so he’s rubbing small circles on your clit, barely biting back your moans as you feel him twitch inside of you. 

You move to kiss and nip at his neck, his moans in your ear as you ride him, getting rougher as you got closer to orgasm. 

You were still sensitive from your first, and your second was coming fast – you wouldn’t last much longer. 

You moan against his skin, your eyes opening to watch yourself in the mirror as you cum on his cock again, his strangled desperate moan filling the room. 

You watch yourself as you keep going, biting down on blue flesh, still roughly grinding against him, determined to make him cum. 

With a rough shout, he does, and your hips continue, beginning to overstimulate him, legs shaking as you lift your mouth from his skin, air around you heavy with lust as you look at his face. 

His brows are knit, his mouth is agape, and his eyes are shut. He looks completely blissed out, and you- ugh, you shouldn’t find that cute. But you do. 

You kiss his forehead, his nose, his cheek, his jawline, humming a quiet “you okay?” 

He answers with an equally quiet “yes,” eyes looking at you with blown pupils, pulling you in for another kiss. 

This kiss is... tender. Careful. So, so gentle. 

It sends a shiver through you, and you realize that you had never released his hand that was still between your legs, his fingers still making small, gentle circles. 

You move to interlock your fingers, holding his hand as the both of you catch your breath. The room is quiet aside from his and your soft breathing for a good minute.

“So,” you start, a sly smile on your face. “Spill it. How’re you doing that?” You nod your head towards his reflection. The alien in the mirror meets your eye. 

“My...reflection?” 

“Yeah.” 

“...There are few humans who can see through my molecular restructur- my disguise. Some don’t need any assistance at all, while others can only see past my disguise when light is bent. My reflection in mirrors can hit human eyes differently, allowing them to see me. You're one of them.” 

You narrow your eyes at him. He- he had to be bullshitting you, right?

“...Uh huh. Alright, don’t tell me,” you laugh a little, moving to lift yourself off of him. His softening cock falls from you with a wet pop. “I’ll figure it out myself.” 

You... don’t believe him. He just showed you all of him – he has bared himself to you in every way, and you think it’s a trick!

“And by the way,” you smile, getting up off of the bed on shaky legs, checking out the nude alien figure in the mirror. “He,” you’re referring to his reflection. So, HIM. “Is really, really hot.” 

He almost hardens again. Wait- scratch that. He does. 

You turn around to look directly at him. 

“So whatever you did... kudos to you.” 

Your eyes wander south, and you notice his hardening member. Sure, you were sore, but after those orgasms he’d just given you? 

You could go at least one more round. 

“You up to go again?” 

He releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not me planning a slow burn fic-


End file.
